


Oops

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, a member of the famous boy band, One Direction, bumps into the love of his life after a stupid meeting with his homophobic management. Louis is gay, and wants to be open about it, he meets Harry and wants to declare his love for him shouting it from the rooftops, but management decides to stop him.<br/>Will Louis get his way, get the love of his life, and be openly gay? or will management put an end to all this nonsense?</p>
<p>--<br/>Famous!Louis/Normal!Harry<br/>Warning: there will be mature scenes in some chapters. this whole thing is about a gay relationship between harry and louis from one direction, if you don't ship larry then please don't read.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction, nor do I own Harry and Louis themselves. this is simply a piece of fiction, none of the events in this story has ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HARRY P.O.V

I’m just trying to be a normal straight boy, trying to focus on the conversation with my friends, but my head is spinning with conflicted emotions, causing me not to be paying attention so I bump into him. He’s slightly smaller than me, got a hint of beard and feathery brown hair, kind of lean and cute. I blush profusely, ducking my head and trying to dodge round him. He touches my arm and says something I don’t hear. Before I can ask him to repeat himself, someone big and important-looking pulls him away.

“OH MY GOD LOUIS TOMLINSON TOUCHED YOU!” some girl screams in my ear. Confused, I run to catch up with my mates, trying to forget the cute boy.

When I get some alone time at home, I power up my computer, sighing as the dino takes thirty three billion years to load. I google the name that girl screamed in my ear: Louis Tomlinson. His pictures flashes in pixels. I can feel my boxers tighten. His perfect face smiles at me and I reach my fingers out and stroke the screen. Snapping out of my daydream, I switch the old PC off and lie on my bed, sobbing furiously into the pillow.


	2. LOUIS' P.O.V

I’ve been called into a meeting with our management, one direction’s management. I really hate them so much, they’re obviously going to ‘sort out’ the gay thing thats been around the news recently after my band mate, Niall Horan, decided to out me. Obviously not on purpose but it kind of went all over the news and it was everything anyone could talk about. Sure, I’m gay, I don’t mind telling people, but the management have some kind of problem with that.

“Welcome, Mr Tomlinson,” the man behind the desk says as I walk into the reception of the management’s HQ.

“So official,” I murmur as I walk past, I really hate official things, this was supposed to be fun, being famous.

Walking down the hallway towards the meeting room that we always seem to end up going into when somethings bad news. It’s like room 1 is for good news and room 2 is for bad news. The only time we use room 3 is when we are signing contracts and stuff, so thank god we’re not signing another contract.

“Mr Tomlinson,”

“Louis,” I cut in sternly, before he could continue, already annoyed with the man, Mark.

“Louis,” the man started again, correcting himself. “You obviously know the reason why we’re here today.”

I look around noticing Niall, Liam and Zayn are also in the room, before nodding my head, sitting down on the empty chair between Niall and Liam. I look over at Niall with a glare before looking at Liam, a small smile on my face, he doesn’t return it, looking back over at the man opposite us.

“We have decided that you need a girlfriend,” he says, “we, the management team, think that it would be a good thing to have, so it makes you look more straight.”

“Oh, yeah? and how exactly are you going to get a gay man to agree with having a girlfriend?” I ask, being very sassy if I do say so myself.

“It’s the best for the band, Tomlinson. Happy band, or no band, Tomlinson? Your choice,” he says. Silence fills the room. I lean forwards, twiddling my thumbs.

“Who did you have in mind?” I ask finally, sighing as a smug grin spreads across the man’s face.

 

_thirty minutes later_

I walked out of the management HQ, fuming mad. Why do I have to have a beard? Why can’t I be openly gay? I’m not paying much attention, and a boy walks straight into me. He has curly dark brown hair and green innocent eyes. He blushes and tries to walk on but I grab his arm.

“You alright, Bambi?” I ask, looking him deep in the eyes, before my bodyguard yanks me away. I look over my shoulder and see him running. I instantly glare at my bodyguard, Paul. I quickly remember we’re in public, which is probably why he pulled me away. I’m supposed to be ‘straight’. I roll my eyes, to myself, before moving on quickly to my flat.

I get back to my flat, and all I can think about is those emerald eyes and the curly brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3: HARRY'S P.O.V

It’s dark out and stuffy in my little bedroom. I can’t sleep, day won’t come, the silence is killing me. I slide some clothes on and sneak to the front door, deciding to go to the park across the road. I open the door, the midnight air bursting into the hallway, hitting me dead in the face giving me chills all across my body. I quickly move out, not wanting my parents to realise the doors open. Shutting the door after me, I walk over the cold tarmac, theres no cars this late at night, which I’m thankful for, it’s quiet.

 

I push through the wrought iron gate, my eyes fall on the deserted landscape, only two figures, one a rambling drunk, the other sitting and thinking. I move down the cobble path, passing the rambling drunk and stopping infront of the bench where the other person is sitting. Not really seeing his face, I quietly ask if I can sit there, he lets me and I sit down. He doesn’t look up from his lap until after a moment has past.

 

“Bambi,” he says, I snap my eyes up to look at him, still looking down at his lap, obviously trying to hide his face or something.

“Uh, what?” I ask, not exactly understanding why he just said the name of a Disney film. He looks up at me, and in the dim moonlight I see the exact reason I’m not asleep right this second.

 

“You’re the cute guy who bumped into me, why did you run away from me…” Louis asks. I blush at the compliment, looking away, then back at his face.

 

“Um, I was just, like, catching up with my mates?” I say, it coming out as more of a question than a statement. I fight the urge to move closer to him, it's like his gravity is pulling me in.

 

“Well, that’s good. I thought you were running away because of me…” Louis trails off, looking at me. My gaze quickly slips down to his lips, before back up to his face.

 

“I wasn’t-“ I try to reply, but before I could say any more the boy presses his lips to mine. Well that’s an effective way to shut me up. He pulls off, and already my lips crave more.

 

“I should go, I’m sorry,” he says, beginning to stand up, but I stop him by taking his hand.

 

“Don’t…” I whisper, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately. We melt into each other’s arms. I can’t help feeling anything but true love.

 

“Oh Bambi,” he moans into the kiss quietly as I playfully slide my tongue past his lips. His hands go straight up to my hair, gripping hold of it as our tongues fight against each other. He pulls away for a second, moving to sit on my lap, straddling me. He shoves me back against the bench, assaulting my mouth and neck with kisses. Louis begins grinding against me.

 

“Oh Bambi yes baby,” he growls,kissing me more, I don’t think I’ve ever been more turned on in my whole life. There’s a high pitched scream.

 

“OH MY GOD, LOUIS TOMLINSON WITH A BOY????”

 

It rings out across the park and then there are more shrieks and questions.

 

“Run” he mouths to me, climbing off and with one final kiss, I run away, staring back as the mob approach him and he sits calmly, waiting. I’m sure some are running after me so I lead them on, but when I check there’s no one, so I silently return home, just as the sun is rising.


End file.
